


Waiting

by JakePeralta



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Post 3x21, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakePeralta/pseuds/JakePeralta
Summary: Amy returns home after her fight with Jonah, only to have him turn up at her house, wanting the conversation to continue.Post "Aftermath".





	Waiting

Amy arrived home quickly, slamming the door behind her as she entered her living room. She momentarily felt bad before remembering that there was nobody in the house. Yet again, she was alone.

She was so angry. Angry at Jonah, angry at Adam, angry at the world. After everything she’d gone through today, she couldn’t believe she was feeling bad about what she’d done to everybody, but she did.

Amy felt guilty for doing this to Adam, even if they were equally to blame. Something about it being her carrying the baby meant Amy felt more responsible somehow. She knew Jonah, if he heard this, would tell her that was because as a woman she was taught everything is her fault when it comes to children. She scoffed. Good old Jonah.

She slid down the wall next to the door, tears falling from her face. She didn’t even have it in her to go and cry on the sofa, all she felt like doing was crumbling right there and then. She didn’t have it in her to do this again. She was too weak. That was always her fear with Emma, that she’d never be strong enough to be a good mother. That she’d crack and break down at any issue, or that she’d do what she’d always done and hide from her problems. That had been what getting married had been about. Amy pretending that she wasn’t just some immature, scared teenager who’d had a baby unplanned. She needed to pretend she was just lucky. That she’d found her soulmate young and that they were a family and everything was perfect.

Now, here she was again, after trying to pretend everything was fine. But it wasn’t, and today showed her it was never going to be fine. She’d fucked everything up, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

She sat there sobbing for a while, allowing herself time to think everything through. She couldn’t stop replaying the conversation she’d had with Jonah again and again in her head. Each time it got worse and worse. Jonah had never looked at her like that before. It wasn’t just anger, it was something else. Disappointment maybe, that she’d screwed everything up again. She’d been so completely full of joy when she’d kissed him, for the briefest moment everything was right.

She had feelings for Jonah for far longer than she wanted to admit to even herself. She hated that she’d been married and quite possibly falling for a man that wasn’t her husband.

Falling for Jonah, who was so god damn irritating, and he drove her crazy all the time. The man so annoying she couldn’t stand talking to him sometimes, but that didn’t mean she didn’t immediately want to speak to him a minute later. A man that made her feel like a person, not a mother or a wife or a boss. A person. She was just Amy, a theatre nerd who loved playing video games, and having fun, and being a little selfish sometimes. A man so unbelievably sweet, and caring, and arrogant. God, was he arrogant.

Obviously, Amy knew she shouldn’t have kissed him. It was selfish, and cruel and mean.  She just knew that this was going to be her last chance. Before, in her head, Amy had always thought maybe something would happen between the two of them. She’d really hoped it would. But when she was ready. First, she was married. Then, she was divorced and couldn’t have handled a relationship. It wouldn’t have been fair to date Jonah then, he deserved something better than being a rebound. Then he was dating Kelly. And even though Amy was dating Alex, she’d never seen it as a long-term thing. She thought he was nice, but he just wasn’t the person Amy saw herself ending up with. Then she’d heard Jonah was moving in with Kelly, and the relationship seemed so much more real to Amy. Before, she didn’t think they’d last. Kelly was cute and sweet, but she was ditsy. She didn’t challenge Jonah. She figured they weren’t serious, but she was wrong. It had finally hit her that their relationship might last, and she wasn’t sure she could handle that. And now, Amy was pregnant. And that was it. The final nail in the coffin. Baby’s aren’t temporary like relationships. They didn’t just go away, they were forever. And that was wonderful, but to Amy, it meant never being with Jonah. It couldn’t happen now.

So that was why she had kissed him. It wasn’t to annoy him, or because she was trying to confuse him, it was because she knew this was it. That was the last time she could ever kiss him. Whatever they could have had one day was gone, and she needed to convince herself of that. That was what the kiss was, it was goodbye. It was her kissing goodbye this beautiful fantasy of her and Jonah. Being together. The two of them, sipping coffee in the mornings while Jonah burnt some fancy French pastry he was trying to cook, and Amy telling him that he was doing it wrong but laughing about it anyway. Them together, going to museums and watching terrible TV and playing games together. Every image Amy had ever had in her mind with the two of them together had vanished the second she’d heard she was pregnant. She needed that kiss. She would had never forgiven herself if she’d not done it.

But now, now she hated herself for doing it. Jonah would never forgive her. She’d probably made issues in his relationship, and ruined his workplace and everything else.

That kiss though. Amy couldn’t help but think about it as she finally got herself up to fetch a glass of water. She’d never felt anything quite like that. It wasn’t quick and passionate like the one they’d shared during the tornado. That one had been full of fear and guilt. It was over before Amy had a chance to appreciate it, and sometimes she couldn’t believe it had happened because it hadn’t felt real. But this one, this one had felt so real. So genuine. So sweet and gentle, yet Amy swore it was the most intense kiss she’d ever experienced. Days later, she could still imagine every single movement of their lips and hands together, like it was happening at this exact moment.

Now, it all seemed so long ago. Now, all she could picture was the fight. All she could see was the anger in Jonah’s eyes.

As she wiped away the last tears from her face, Amy heard a knock at the door. It was probably Dina, checking up on me, or Adam, who’d said he’d check up with her later, Amy reasoned. She tidied herself up a little, smoother out her hair and checking she didn’t look too pink from crying. She felt foolish, even if she knew part of the crying was because of pregnancy hormones.

She opened the door and a familiar black haired man was standing before her.

“Jonah?” She spluttered out. “What are you doing here?” Jonah seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

“Can I come in?” He asked quietly. It reminded Amy of how he’d act when he’d done something wrong at work. Amy didn’t say anything, but she opened the door wide enough for him to walk in. He took off his coat, lying it on the arm of the couch before taking a seat. Amy remained standing, her arms crossed. Her anger was still there, even if the guilt was too.

“Aren’t you gonna sit?” Jonah said, a little awkwardly. “Isn’t standing…bad for the baby or something?”

“The baby isn’t even developed yet, it’s not going to care.” Amy responded, a little colder than intended. “Thanks anyway.” She added quickly.

“Okay then. Standing is also good.” Jonah said quietly. Amy couldn’t figure out what he was about to say, but he definitely annoyed. It bothered her.

“What are you doing here Jonah?"

“Did you not think that we had more to talk about?” Jonah was letting himself get a little angry, which he’d not meant to do.

“I don’t know, I think you were pretty clear before. Or do you need to yell at me some more? Go on, go ahead. Get it out. I deserve it.” Amy shook her head, trying to blink back the tears. He would not see her cry.

“I don’t want to yell Amy. I hate being angry with you. But, I just, don’t know how else to feel right now.” Jonah stood up, disliking how impersonal this conversation was feeing because of the distance.

“I don’t know, Jonah. How about you just forget the kiss ever happened?”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it doesn’t make any sense to me! You kissed me at the worst possible time. Why not before? Why now?”

“I told you, everything is going to change. I wanted to kiss you because I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you. I have wanted to kiss you for a while, so I did it! Sue me, I took a risk. I knew everything was going to change anyway, why not kiss you when I was never going to get another chance?” Amy ran her fingers through her head and watched as Jonah put his hands on his hips. Never a good sign.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means, you were going to end up moving in with Kelly and I was never going to get a chance to tell you how I felt.” Jonah looked surprised, he’d purposely been trying to find the fact he was moving in with Kelly from Amy. “Yeah, Garrett told me. So, I kissed you. I had to know if you had any feelings for me at all.” A tear slid down her cheek and Amy turned her head away from him to try and swipe it away without him seeing. “But, clearly, you don’t. And that’s fine!”

“I never said that.” Jonah couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Amy really not know how much he’d cared about her for the past 3 years? How, after everything they’d been through, could she not see how he felt?

“You didn’t have to.” Amy paused, waiting for him to say something, but he didn’t. “Why did you kiss me back?”

“Because… I wanted to.” Jonah said finally, not being able to explain all the other reasons.

“So why are you so mad at me for kissing you? Because you “waited for me”? What does that even mean Jonah? Because you got into a relationship when I was single. You never told me you wanted anything more, and now what? I’m just supposed to believe you liked me before? What about all your girlfriends?”

“I had relationships because I needed to get over you, and I liked the girls enough. I wasn’t waiting for you to get divorced or anything, I was waiting for the day I finally got over you. Which never came. But just as I thought it might, because I was moving in with another girl you kissed me! Now I’m right back where I started. And I won’t go through it again, it…” Jonah took in a sharp breath, stopping mid-sentence.

“It what?”

“It…It was too painful the first time. I had to watch you be with Adam when I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You were the only thing that got me excited for work, and the only thing that got me through the day. Thinking back, you’re the reason I never left Cloud 9. But every day, I watched you go home to Adam and I was left alone. So yeah, I ended up dating Kelly. And she’s great. She gets me.” 

“Why aren’t you with Kelly right now?” Amy heard the jealously in her voice.

“Because when we left the store tonight, she told me she loved me. And as much as I like her, I could never be in love with her. So, I broke up with her. Thinking back, I should have handled the situation better.”  Jonah wanted to reach out to Amy, who was still crying silently. He longed to comfort her, and calm her, but he couldn’t, not yet. He needed answers, and he was still frustrated. 

“But why? You seemed so happy.” Jonah reached out and placed his finger underneath Amy’s chin, gently pushing so that her eyeline finally met his.

“I realised that I felt more when you told me to go to hell than I did when Kelly told me she loved me.” Jonah chuckled. “As much as you stress me out, and boss me around and drive me _crazy_ , I realised I could never love Kelly when I already loved you.” That was it for Amy, she reached her neck up and pressed her lips against his. Jonah reached his arms around and pulled her tight to his chest, deepening the kiss. He felt completely on fire, his sense going into overload. He could feel every thread of her shirt that his hands were gripping, he could smell every scent mixed into her hair and her perfume, they overpowered him. He could feel every slight movement of her mouth so vividly. He cupped her hands in his hands, kissing her hard. He could taste the slight saltiness in the kiss coming from their tears, but he didn’t care. This was all he’d wanted for so long. This was nothing like how he’d imagined, nothing like how he’d thought she’d kiss, it was a million times better than anything he could have thought up in his head. The past two times felt so restricted, this wasn't at all. 

He nibbled at her bottom lip and felt her moan onto his lips. He savoured it, this feeling of making Amy moan. Making her hold onto him tighter than ever.

“I love you.” He muttered into their kiss, and she slowly moved away, only by a few inches.

“I love you too.” Amy hadn’t admitted to herself before, but she knew it was true. Nobody else could ever make her feel the same Jonah did. Nobody else could ever make her feel more strong, and confident, and powerful. Nobody could ever make her laugh even a fraction of how much Jonah could. Nobody else was ever going to be so damn annoying and perfect all at the same time. “I love you. I love you.” She repeated, almost telling herself as well as telling him.

She quickly returned to the kiss, quickly tracing the length of his bottom lip with her tongue and running her fingers through that hair of his. Soon, Jonah began moving her lips to her neck, softly sucking and driving her wild. She tilted her head back, moaning as Jonah began to figure out exactly what she liked. It didn’t take him long at all, and he quickly had her struggling to keep in moans of pleasure that were desperate to escape her lips.

Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they began to unbutton each of Jonah’s buttons on his shirt. Jonah responded to his by attempting to move the two of them onto the couch, but Amy had other ideas. She looked up at him, her eyes dark and breathing heavily. “Bedroom?” She muttered, her voice deeper than usual. Somebody about it sent a shiver of pleasure down his body. He couldn’t help but appreciate how sexy she looked right now, her lips pink, her face flushed, her hair messy. It was so hot, and it was making it hard for Jonah to concentrate on anything else. He could feel himself, hard in his trousers as he followed her into the bedroom.

She pulled him close again, kissing him quickly before removing his shirt completely. She only took a second to take in his body, it was relatively hairless, and very attractive. She ran her fingers down his bare back as she took his mouth in hers, biting down on his lip a little and felt him clinging to her tighter. She loved this feeling of making him want her. She loved the feeling of being wanted. She hadn’t felt it in a long time and she hadn’t realised she’d missed it, but she had. She felt desirable.

Jonah’s hands started to fumble with her buttons, but the second he undid two, Amy decided to just pull the thing over her head. She was wearing a plain black bra which she cursed a little for not being nicer, but Jonah didn’t care. He thought she looked fucking gorgeous. He loved her body, so curvy and tan and perfect. Every inch of her was beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, and Amy felt embarrassed, but in a good way. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He said again, more to himself because he couldn’t help it. They both kicked off their shoes and Amy gave him a light push so that he fell on the bed. His hands tangled in her hair as he bought her slowly down towards him. Amy kissed his neck slowly, before reaching up to nibble on the lobe of his right ear. “Fuck” He groaned before he could stop himself. He felt Amy smirk. He didn’t like how much power she had over him, but it also felt incredible. He knew he was practically putty in her hands. With everything he was feeling, he could hardly think. Every touch felt electric. Amy was having similar thoughts herself.

Jonah undid the button at the top of Amy’s pants and began to unzip her. Amy quickly came to terms with everything that was happening, and tugged off her pant legs and threw the pair to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Jonah asked quietly. She nodded. “You okay with all this?” She nodded again. She liked that he checked, it grounded her a little. She kissed him again, slowly and purposefully this time, taking in every motion. She got his pants off, and took a look at his underwear. They were plaid, which did surprise her. She could see the length of him now, in full and it turned her on. She did that, she was making him like that. That was her body, her actions. She ran her fingers up his body, making sure that her fingers lightly grazed at his nipples before they reached their destination on the back on his neck, and watched as Jonah moaned into her shoulder. His pressed his lips against her shoulder then, then moved them to her neck before slowly trailing them down over her breast and onto her stomach. He lightly ran his nails down her back to see how she would respond and to his delight she mumbled the word “fuck” and kissed him again. He did it again, harder this time and felt her hips push into his body. Her thigh pushed up against his dick as she lay back with him and it took everything Jonah had not to groan at the feeling.

He kissed the top of her neck as he fumbled very slightly with the hooks on the back on the bra. After about 10 seconds, he tried to look over her shoulder to see what he was doing and still couldn’t manage it. Much to his surprise, Amy started laughing and once she started, he started. She took his hands lightly in her own and pulled them away from the bra, then unhooked it herself. Jonah slid the sleeves off and threw the bra to the side. “Wow.” He muttered, immediately wishing he had said something more articulate but knowing he’d never be able to. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly and savouring the feeling of Amy tugging at his hair in pleasure. She moaned, and Jonah almost lost it. These sounds were making it difficult to make this last. He was aware of how desperately he wanted this, how desperately he wanted her. But he wanted to make this last, and he wanted to make it good. Great in fact. Unforgettable.

He took one hand and lightly pressed his against her underwear that was covering her vagina. She pushed back against his hand, her breathe hitching at the gesture. He smirked.

“Stop smirking.” Amy said, half joking. She couldn’t even see his face, but she knew he’d be smirking.

“Why would I be smirking?” Jonah teased and Amy felt herself get even wetter at this playful conversation. There was something about the way Jonah was with her. Where she felt totally helpless but totally in control the entire time.

“You know why.” She retorted, nibbling his ear again. His time, Jonah didn’t let this distract him. He was enjoying himself too much. He moved his fingers around slightly, pressing down on areas he knew would be more sensitive. He watched slowly as Amy’s expression turned from teasing to lost in pleasure. She tilted her head back a little, with her mouth ever so slightly open and moaning. She tried to say something in response, something witty, but she couldn’t.

“Because you like when I do this.” He said, smirking again. She nodded slightly, then moaned louder as Jonah slipped his fingers under the underwear, not inside her but feeling her. Feeling her wet and hot for him. The feeling was a bit more than Jonah was expecting, and he kissed her hard, forgetting about teasing briefly. He wanted to fuck her right now, but he told himself to wait, as hard as it would be. He moved his two fingers up and down gently, enjoying the sensation. Amy was lost for words as she dug her nails into his shoulder bones. This made Jonah growl as he kissed her again, hungry for more. Amy pushed her hips towards him, and Jonah took his as a sign to go a bit further. He slid one finger into her softly, bending it slightly to give a different kind of feeling. “ _Fuck_.” Amy said again. Her hand reached out and stroked his dick over the underwear, and Jonah felt the entire bottom half of his body spark with sensation. He decided now was the right time to take off Amy’s underwear. There she was naked, and Jonah couldn’t help but take a moment to stare at her.

“Gorgeous.” He mumbled, making a mental note to describe to Amy just how fucking stunning she was later, when he could think of words.

Amy removed his underwear, and then the pair made out for a little bit, just enjoying the feeling on skin on skin while they were completely in the nude. It was hot as fuck, Amy couldn’t help but note.

Eventually, Jonah couldn’t help himself and pinched at Amy’s nibbled. She cursed again, but he didn’t stop there, he trailed his mouth lower and lower until he arrived at her thighs, and then he kissed them gently, each time getting closer and closer to her vagina. Amy was automatically pushing her hips downwards, longing to feel his mouth on her most intimate area. This was never something that she’d had done before, Adam didn’t see it as necessary and Amy was never interested in him enough in the bedroom to insist. Now, with Jonah there, Amy was exhilarated. His tongue found her heat, and Amy moaned loudly, which was music to Jonah’s ears. He got quicker, traced his tongue up and down, slightly in and out as best as he could. He remembered he was supposed to trace the alphabet, but was getting distracted by Amy tugging at his hair.

She kept moaning his name out and every time she did, Jonah could feel this dick throb. It felt incredible, to have her saying his name in such an intimate, sexual way. Amy continued to whimper in pleasure as Jonah got more confident with what he was doing. Soon, Amy’s breathing and speech began to indicate she was getting closer to finishing. He slid two fingers into her vagina, mixing it up the pace as best as he could. Amy thrust her hips forward, with one hand clinging the bed covers while the other gripped at his hair. Jonah growled. Fuck, this felt good. And he wasn’t even having anything done to him. This felt good enough, the making Amy moan his name and make these movements. He was satisfied doing this, but he also wanted more. More connection, more intimacy. He bought himself back up, his legs tangling up with Amy’s as they kissed once more. Amy could taste herself on his lips, and she actually liked it.

Amy moved her face an inch away from his and whispered “Fuck me Jonah.” He couldn’t resist making a joke.

“So bossy.” He teased, and in response Amy just kissed him again.

“Hang on, let me get…” Jonah began but Amy interrupted.

“I’m already pregnant.” She nearly laughed, but didn’t want to spoil the mood. The look of realisation spread across Jonah’s face, but it didn’t take him long to get back into position. Just before though, he lay a hand very gently on her stomach, as if checking the baby was okay. Amy appreciated the soft gesture, it meant a lot to her.

After a little more kissing and nibbling, Amy surprised Jonah by pushing him onto his back. She then got on top of him and slowly eased herself down onto his dick. Jonah couldn’t say anything. His mouth was open wide as he inhaled air, and all he could manage to get out was “Fuck, Amy, fuck.” She smiled a cocky smile, then slowly began circling her hips. Jonah felt himself get close, far too quickly as it just felt so good. He started to move his hips too, trying to distract himself slightly from the situation. He knew one look at Amy and that would probably be it.

As soon as he was confident he wasn’t about to finish, he got a little quicker. Then slower. Then harder. Then faster again. He was trying to make sure she was experiencing every sensation possible. And boy, was she.

Amy couldn’t believe sex could be this intense. It felt fucking amazing. Jonah was amazing. He knew exactly what he was doing and she loved her. She muttered his name again as they moved around, switching up places and positions for quite a while. Amy felt herself being completely removed from her surroundings. Soon enough, she couldn’t feel the bed or the blankets or the mattress, all it was just Amy and Jonah, entwined.

Amy came first, her lips muttered his name and her entire body shaking. She’d never felt anything like it before, and she knew it would stay with her. Jonah came shortly after, moaning into Amy’s neck and gripping her tight. They lay together for a few minutes, still with Jonah inside her before he moved away. Amy found a little area just lying on his chest that was beautifully comfortable. Both their breathing was still heavy as they lay there. Neither of them meant to, but they fell asleep in each other’s arms, with just a small blanket over them. Amy’s last thoughts before she drifted off were of those fantasies with Jonah that she’d had before returning to her mind, now all seemingly possible. Jonah was imagining similar things, and in the morning, and in the months ahead, they would discuss these thoughts. And then they would happen, and much, much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing both for this fandom and in this style. As an asexual, smut isn't really my cup of tea, but I hope it was okay. Feedback is always appreciated, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
